Jak and Kid Icarus: Monsters of Metal!
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: The day had come. After twenty-five years Hades had finally been resurrected from the dead. His goal is different, however. This time he wishes to invade and conquer a world with a different form of monster: Jak and Daxter's world of Metal Heads! With Pit close behind and Viridi being the only one to come along, he must find out how to save this world and how to return home after.
1. Ch1: The Return Home

-This is a tale of what would happen between Hades and Pit after the twenty-five years of Hades's defeat. The story will be told from the points of view of Pit, Viridi, Jak, and Kiera. I won't tell you who is talking for each chapter. That is why you must read the chapter, to find out for yourself!-

Ch 1: The Return Home

The lights of the city were the first sign of greeting as the hellcat flew towards the palace. Warmth enveloped me as the sounds of bustling hover crafts and chatting city folk filled my long ears. I never thought that I would miss Haven City so badly, but I guess crazier things have happened to me.

Being that I was not only a sage in training but from a totally different timeline, most people would be shocked upon seeing me channel eco through my body and changing it into a totally different essence of eco. Never before had anyone had record of a sage that could completely change eco essence, let alone a female. But of all things that could be said about me, the fact that my boyfriend was the hero of Haven City, Spargus, Kras City, and the eco core was what people talked about most.

Jak was the one at the steering of the hellcat as well as my boyfriend. He once never spoke a word, being the silent hero of our own timeline from over a thousand years ago. Once we traveled far into the future, however, he was immediately captured by a corrupt leader and infused with the deadly dark eco. Of all the different types of eco, dark was the most twisted and vile essence ever created. Because he was pure when he was infused, Jak didn't die, but instead received a voice, an anger problem, and a deadly transformation that turned him into an alter-ego known and feared as Dark Jak.

"Kiera," he said as we approached the palace, still being rebuilt after the events of the big war. "Yeah, Jak?" I asked. "When we get there, I want you to find Ashlynn and Tess and get them to come to Dax's place. Okay?" "You got it!" Ashlynn and Tess were both allies from this timeline that had been by our side since the war. Ashlynn, though she was the former leader's daughter, had not near as much hatred towards the town as her father. Now the governor of Haven City, she was in charge of the reconstruction of the destroyed town and the leader of the Krimzon Guard, the police force of Haven.

Tess, on the other hand, was much different. Originally from the Underground movement against the corrupt leader known as Baron Praxis, she also helped out the war effort by making weapons and managing the gun course. After the war, however, she and the rest of us met the mysterious Precursors, who turned out to be Ottsels, exactly what Jak's best friend, Daxter, was turned into. After he wished for a pair of pants, something he hadn't worn for over three years, Tess made the mistake of wishing she had a pair just like his. The Precursor leader, taking her literally, turned her into an Ottsel as well, pants and top included. Ever since, Daxter has been her boyfriend and even stopped his attitude of trying to hit up any lady that crossed his path.

"Hey! What about me, Jak?" asked the annoying fur ball himself. Standing at only two feet tall with a smug grin and a pair of pants, Daxter was the sidekick that always tried to take the credit. Jak and I know that he bluffs, but Tess actually believes every tall tale he says, which didn't annoy us but rather made us smile. "You can go with Kiera to find them, so long as you don't go all Dark Dax on the first thing that insults you." I actually had tried to forget about that, but I had to accept the truth. While we were looking for the eco core, Daxter accidentally got dark eco dumped on him multiple times and turned him into Dark Dax, his alter-ego compared to Dark Jak.

Daxter sighed at Jak's suggestion, since he relied heavily on Jak to carry him around as well as save them from any danger. "Alright, fine!" he said finally. "But if I see one bit of Metal Heads or the like, I won't hesitate to fight back!"


	2. Ch2: Pit Meets Rayne

Ch 2: Pit Meets Rayne

My vision was blurry when I opened up my eyes. The sounds that came from around me were loud and raucous, something I wasn't used to unless I was in the line of duty. I knew that this place was not my world, since I remembered that I went through that portal.

Before I went through the portal, I was debriefed by Lady Palutena that Hades, the deadliest adversary I'd ever faced, had been resurrected from the dead. According to her he was planning to go to a different world via a strange portal that he found in Medusa's castle. As usual Palutena sent me to the Underworld to see what was up, this time with Viridi close behind. I still remember Hades's words as he saw us. "You poor fools! Once I take over this new world, this one will be next on the list!" After that, he entered the portal with Viridi and I close behind.

"Pit! Are you up?" I heard the young goddess's voice ask. Struggling to push myself up, I try to find out where her voice came from. "I think you may want to get up quickly." Wiping the crust from my eyes, I start to see my surroundings for the first time. I was stunned. There were thugs all around, some holding knives and others wielding large guns. "Boys, boys. Where are your manners?" said a voice as I tried to ready my bow. As if on instinct, the guns were holstered and the knives put down. Quickly locating Viridi, I see that she is only feet away from me. "Forgive my gang's terrible manners, but you startled all of us by falling out of the sky like you did."

From the crowd of thugs came the source of the female voice that practically saved us. She wore a green top, gray cargo pants, and had a large blue bun for hair. What threw both Viridi and me off, however, was the fact that these humans all had very long ears. We knew this wasn't Zelda's and Link's world of Hyrule because of the guns, but the ears were just like their's. "I am Rayne, the gang leader here in Kras City." she said. "You both look very odd. Would you mind telling me where-" Just then a ringing noise came from Rayne's pocket. Upon pulling out a strange phone, she put it on speaker for a second. "Yes Jak. What is it?" she asked. "Rayne, something is going on with the Metal Heads. They seem to be assembling around all three major cities, including Kras. We need you to come to the Naughty Ottsel in Haven City quickly. Otherwise, Kras, Spargus, and Haven will all be doomed."

For some reason, I seemed to get what that message could mean. Hades mentioned that name before, according to Palutena. He said that the Metal Heads were the scariest monsters in the world he planned to venture to. This meant that Hades must have already become their leader. "Got it, Jak. I'll come as soon as I can, so long as you promise there won't be any police there." "Ashlynn will be there, but I made sure that she won't try to arrest you." The call was cut, just as Viridi and I tried to sneak our way out of the crowd. "And just where do you two think you're going off to?" Rayne asked, surprising us a bit. "If you are able to make plants sprout by walking on the ground and have a bow as nifty as that, you may be able to help out!"

One look at the ground behind us and I saw that we were pretty much busted. Viridi, being the goddess of nature, seemed to make little flowers bud up from the pavement with the steps she took. "Fine," Viridi wined. "But just know that if you lay a finger on us, we will fight back!" Rayne seemed surprised by Viridi's loud, obnoxious voice, but nonetheless led the way to her car and two others that looked pretty weird to both me and Viridi. They had no wheels and they seemed to hover just a few feet off the ground. "Do you know how to drive?" Rayne asked. Viridi and I shrugged our shoulders, much to everyone's surprise. Rayne sighed and pointed to the back of her vehicle. "Hop in the back then," she said, "just don't try any funny business. You got that?" "No need to worry," I smile, hopping into the back seat. "I think we should be more worried about what you do to us," Viridi frowned. After the two of us climbed into our seats, the vehicle's engine started and we flew off to a new location.


	3. Ch3: Meeting at the Naughty Ottsel

Ch 3: The Meeting at the Naughty Ottsel

The Naughty Ottsel seemed to be the only safe area to meet, I figured. Everyone was present at the meeting, even Vin, who was able to speak through the main computer. "Why'd you call us down here, Jak?" Tess asked. Ashlynn spoke next before I could say something. "I need to know what this is about. I am pressed for time, you know!"

The door behind me opened to reveal the last member of our allies walking through. "Sorry I'm late, Jak," said Rayne as everyone noticed the two other people behind her. They were dressed very strangely, with the boy dressed in a white tunic and sandals with a gold laurel adorned on his head of brown hair. He also had white-feathered wings on his back, which threw all of us for a loop. The other, a young girl, had on a long dress, a giant wooden staff, and had vines encompassing her arms. She also wore sandals, just like the boy did and had blonde hair that was fashioned into a ponytail.

"Who are those two, Rayne?" I asked, curious as to what they were all about. "These two are some new recruits that I discovered on the bad side of Kras City," she said. Samos, who had been in the back of the room, immediately noticed something about them. "Great tree buds! Another green Eco sage?" he exclaimed. The girl immediately started to growl at the old sage's response and answered angrily, "I am not an eco sage! I am a goddess of nature!" Her voice rattled my ears, much more so than Daxter's. "Sorry, she has a bit of a temper problem," said the white robed boy, who got a slap on the head by the girl.

"Anyway," I growled, breaking up the fight, "I called you all here because of a message that I found while we were coming back from the Brink. Vin play the message, please." Within moments the message played. The image of the one that made it seemed to make the two newcomers frown. "Hello fools of this world!" he said, his face looking like it was made of dark eco. "I wish to tell you that I am here to destroy you all! I've enlisted the aid of your lovely little creatures, the Metal Heads, and have become their king! You will all suffer under the reign of Hades, leader of the Underworld!"

"So, he actually has a leg up on us..." the girl said. "Come on Viridi," said the boy, "If anyone can defeat anything, you know that I can!" "So, who are you two?" Torn asked in his gruff voice. Being the commanding officer of the Krimzon Guard, Torn was also the leader of the Underground movement against Praxis, the man I hated most. Now that he was gone, and the Underground disbanded, Torn was now a veteran when it came to battles. "If you must know, I am Viridi, the goddess of nature!" said the girl, her voice even making Daxter hold his scruffy ears. "And I am Pit, servent of the goddess of light Palutena!" said the boy. "Who?" asked Tess.

Pit started to explain his and Viridi's problem. "That guy on the recording is Hades, the god of the Underworld," he started. "He somehow made a portal to this world soon after being brought back to life. It's up to me to protect the world from his evil ways, but since Palutena has to protect her temple from any incoming troops, she sent Viridi with me to go after Hades." "I think I have heard of this before," Pecker said, just now making his voice known. With his colorful feathers, monkey tail, and set of teeth, Pecker was a moncaw that knew a lot about the goings on of the world. When it came to words of wisdom, Pecker was the one to seek out in a crowd.

"It is said that the portals that the Precursors created could not only travel through time, but also through the infinite dimensions and universes. If you two came from a portal in your world, that must mean that the Precursors must have been in your area as well." Pit and Viridi nodded their heads. "So that's why everyone keeps on calling me a sage," said Viridi. "Your world may not have the same things as ours, but if this 'Hades' guy is in fact this crafty, we may need your help to defet him and his army of Metal Heads!" "You can count on us!" said Pit.


	4. Ch4: The Rose Staff Reborn

Ch 4: The Rose Staff Reborn

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Viridi?" asked the rodent with the blonde hair that called herself Tess. I still couldn't grasp the fact that she and the other one were able to talk, even though they were animals. "If Pit was right, he said that you have never handled a gun before." My frown was definitive to her. "I actually don't need a weapon, though I left my own in my world," I admit. "All I need is a plant and I can devastate any and all things in my way!" Tess smiled and jumped down from the control panel of the area she called the gun course. "Lucky for you, I happen to have a lovely flower I just picked the other day."

Walking over to the window that let light in, there it was. It was my favorite plant in all the world: the rose. "It's very rare to find roses nowadays, especially after the war against the Metal Heads." With a mischievous smile on my face, I picked up the rose and worked my magic into it. Slowly the beautiful flower started to grow and harden, the thorns becoming poisonous and the power of nature forming within. Tess just stood there, slack jawed at my power. "Behold, the rose staff!" I grin.

Only a few seconds later, a loud alarm sounded from outside. "Guys! The Metal Heads! Their coming!" said the strange electronic man called Vin. "Time to show those baddies who the boss really is!" I smirked, Tess surprising me as she hopped onto my armored shoulder. "It's easier for me to get around like this," Tess smiled. "Just don't get in the way. The shots this fires are extremely venomous."

When the door opened, I stopped to a halt. The Metal Heads were huge, each one looking more terrifying from the other. "These are the Metal Heads?!" I asked quietly, as not to draw attention. "They look different for some reason," the fur ball female deduced. "They seem to be emanating a dark force, much like Hades..." Before I could say another word, the Metal Heads spotted us. "Ready Fuzzy?" I asked. "Don't call me that and yes!" said Tess.

The first wave was made up of a few small scorpions and, after disposing of them, a big one that was the size of an elephant started to slowly walk down the street. "A Metal Mammoth?!" Tess gasped as I shoot out some shots of venomous thorns directly at it's large glowing forehead. The giant beast started to shoot electricity from it's sides as it roared, missing us completely, since we were in front of it. After about ten successful shots, the giant beast fell with a loud thud. The fuzzy girl on my shoulder was awestruck. "H-how did you defeat it? Those things are invincible to any and all weapons!" "Do you believe I'm a goddess now?" I ask her. A simple nod was what I got from her.

"Viridi!" yelled Pit, running up to me. "Give me the power of flight! I need to get rid of the airborne enemies." Smiling, I happily obliged and gave Pit his ability to fly. Even though he was an angel, Pit's wings were useless for flight. The power of flight was a gift to the brave hero to help him fly around for a five minute time limit. So long as the power was disabled before it expired, nothing bad would happen. If it went over five minutes, however, Pit's wings would burn to a crisp and his life would end. "Thanks Viridi!" Pit smiled, taking off towards the sky. "Could I have a weapon like your's as well?" Tess asked. I smiled, looking at how we were pretty much only a foot and a half different in size. "Get me another rose and maybe a pair of protective gloves and you just may be able to get one!" I smiled.


	5. Ch5: Flying Into Danger

-Sorry to say this to many, but I am actually new to Fan-fictions. I would like to ask that, if anything, please give your reviews and, if possible, give me some advice on what makes a good fan-fic. I won't force you, but I ask that you please help out. If you want to voice your opinion on this or my other fan-fics, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!-

Ch 5: Flying Into Danger

The hellcat cruiser was soon airborne with Sig and Rayne close behind. I'd asked that they don't get into too much trouble while I went straight into the storm of metal jackets myself. They wouldn't listen, however, as they soon flew up along with me and insisted they cover me should I take too much incoming fire. "I really don't need your help, guys," I tried to say. "Knowing that you're not used to this kind of fighting, Kiera, you'll need all the help you can get." said Sig with his usual spunk. Standing at over six feet tall and covered head to toe in armor obtained from prize Metal Heads, Sig had the privilege of seeing his fair share of battles galore. He was originally from the Wasteland city of Spargus, but was soon sent as a spy by their leader, Damas, to try to find his son. Everyone was shocked to learn that Jak was his son and that his original name was Mar.

"Yeehaaw!" I heard a different voice yell as we neared the storm of Metal Jackets. "Time to take out some evil!" Out of nowhere, the boy with the angel wings known as Pit suddenly flew over our vehicles and headed right for the mouth of the storm. "Is that kid crazy?!" Sig asked, astonished as to his actions. "Let's see if his actions speak louder than his words," Rayne chuckled. Before any of us could reach him, Pit suddenly released a giant arrow of blinding light from his bow, taking out over half of the metal jackets all at once. All three of us were completely baffled. "Incoming Metal Heads!" Vin suddenly said on the head board of the hellcat. "These ones are pretty different, though. I have no record of these ones ever being discovered before!"

Within seconds, the new monstrous Metal Heads soon came close. They were massive, their heads at least ten times our size and looking like dragons. "Looks like Hades has made some Metal Head creations of his own!" said Viridi, though I didn't see her on the speaker. "Those must be replicas of Hewdraw, one of the many monsters Pit encountered in our world. In this case, I think we'll call them Metal Hewdraws." "How are you doing this Cherry?" Sig asked. I was wondering the same as well. "I am a goddess. There is no end to what I can do! So long as you don't question it, your heads won't hurt as much, okay?" All three of us nodded and headed one-by-one for an angle to shoot at the Hewdraws.

While I locked onto one of them, Sig and Rayne locked onto the others. "Time to blast these suckers to kingdom come!" Sig chanted, our guns blazing at the giant dragons. "Hitting their skull gems is much more effective! At least, that's what Tess says," Viridi suggested. As if on cue, Pit came charging through and shot directly at the Metal Hewdraw skull gems. After some well-placed shots by both him and our hellcats, the giant dragons fell from the sky, now defeated. "That does it for the skies," Pit said with a smile. He may not have shown it, but I could tell that he was battered a bit. "Get in, Pit," I say, stunning the boy a bit. "Um, why?" "Your body is covered in scrapes and bruises. I can heal you with eco."

Pit, though stubborn, eventually flew into the cockpit with me as I set the switch to autopilot. "Now stay still and ignore the pain," I say, channeling the dark eco that I had stored in the back of the cruiser. "What are you going to do, Kiera?" I heard Viridi ask in my head again. "If I change the dark eco into green eco, I can heal his wounds in a snap." Focusing my mind, I picture the eco in my eyes, slowly breaking the composition of evil and vile and changing it into the life-giving green eco. I then channeled the eco through the crate and wrapped the essence around Pit's battered body. Within seconds his body was completely healed, no sign of hurt anywhere on his body. "I didn't feel anything." "I know, I was joking around."


	6. Ch6: Showdown at the Deathdrome

Ch 6: Showdown at the Deathdrome

After the Hewdraw monsters were taken down, Kiera dropped me off down at Kras City. The part she dropped me off at seemed to be overrun with Metal Heads, each one looking different from the others. Among the most notable were the giant centipede ones and some that looked like monsters from my world. "I guess we should ask you how to deal with these ones?" she asked upon seeing some of the fearsome-looking ground troops. "Stay clear of the giant skulls, the guys with scythes, and anything that resembles food," I warned. "If you encounter them, there's a good chance that death will occur."

The monsters that I talked about were among the most deadly of the Underworld Army. The giant skull was called an Orne, with a body that was indeed invincible. Should anyone even so much as touch it, instant death was always followed. The scythe wielders were the reapers, the crazy monsters from anyone's worst nightmare. They were usually docile until they spotted you, which would make them freak out and try to slice you up into ribbons with their deadly hardware. The wizards resembling food were very deadly as well. While the eggplant wizard would turn you into an eggplant, the tempura wizard would turn you into fried shrimp and proceed to eat you up in seconds.

"Just make sure that you don't die, Pit," Viridi said from afar. "I doubt that you can be revived when you are in a different world. So tread carefully." I somewhat agreed with Viridi. I knew that there were risks to being in a different world and the fact that I might not get revived after I died like in my world seemed to scare me a bit. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" said a very familiar voice. I knew that voice could mean nothing but trouble. "Pandora! What are you doing here?!" Viridi asked, baffled at the sound of the tricky goddess's attractive voice.

I still didn't understand how, though. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed aloud. "Why raise your voice when I just want to help?" Pandora asked. Suddenly, from the distance of the dock area, a loud explosion occurred. The tell tale roar of the two-headed dog of terror was all too familiar. "Twin Bellows!" I exclaimed, running directly in the direction of the giant pooch. "Here, let me help, Pit," I heard Pandora say, her figure appearing directly next to me. I tried not to gasp, but did anyway. I only remembered her as a giant ball of fire with eyes. Now, as I look at her, she looked completely baffling. She was dressed in a skin-tight battle outfit of white and pink, had a long sword, and a very long ponytail of blue hair that flowed all the way down to her knees. "What do you intend?" I ask, remembering that she was affiliated with Hades. "I actually decided to come here for a vacation, thanks to Queen Medusa. I definitely wasn't counting on Hades crashing my fun time."

Somehow I tried not to believe her. After all, she was the goddess of disaster and calamity, always putting others in a false sense of security. "Just watch," she frowned suddenly, flying ahead towards the race track. "Pit! Be careful over there!" I heard Rayne's voice say on the device she gave me earlier. "The Deathdrome is full of nasty thugs and I'm sure they wouldn't think twice of accusing of the Metal Heads' attack." I remembered the brutes that were me and Viridi's welcoming committee. If these guys were worse, I was sure that they'd be shooting first and asking questions later.

Then, just as I was getting rid of some Metal Heads Rayne called Metalpedes, the howl of Twin Bellows sounded his defeat. "There! One BBQ-ed two-headed dog served up hot!" Pandora giggled. Then came another voice, his image cloaking the sky with his twisted look. "Pandora! What are you up to now?" asked Hades, trying to act nonchalant about the situation as always. His face was purple with red piercing eyes, with a head of hair and a robe cloaked in darkness. I still have nightmares about the time he nearly digested me.

"You ruined my vacation, moron!" said Pandora, shocking both me and Hades with her backtalk to her former boss. "I thought that you liked making mischief?" Hades teased her. "Does that mean that even I, a goddess, can't have a bit of retirement from her days of trickery?" Hades's gasp said it all. He had been betrayed by one of his most trusted Army leaders. "Okay then, Pretty Pandora," he sneered, using the same nickname he game to Palutena. "I guess that means you'll be Metal Meat as well as these other fools!"

His image faded soon after, Pandora appearing right next to me. She was still smiling, but tears were falling down from her now pretty face. "I'm usually good at acting on a whim, Pit," she sniffed, lowering her weightless body to the ground. An incoming Metalpede was soon sliced with her blade's shock wave without so much as an arm lift, it's body now completely split in half. "But these tears are real. I have never been more angry at Hades before in my life. First he kills millions in our world and eats their souls as if they were cookies and now he terrorizes the world I decided to retire in? I've never joined sides with you before, but now I want to, just to destroy him once and for all."

She then collapsed into me with a hug as she let her sadness show fully. "Pit, let's help her," Viridi suddenly said in my head. I knew she was listening in, but was surprised she waited until now to talk. "How could I not help her?" I asked, surprising the goddess that had a face covered in tears. "I want Hades gone as much as you do, Pandora. If you want to help us, then we'll take down Hades together!" Her smile returned, though the tears still flowed. "Thank you, Pit," she said.


	7. Ch7: An Unwelcome Call

Ch 7: An Unwelcome Call

As the day started to turn into night, the Metal Heads seemed to go into a kind of comatose state. This was new, even for me, since I'd seen Metal Heads awake all the time and I never saw one that slept. Even Daxter's yells and Viridi's shouts couldn't rouse them one bit. What was even more strange was the fact that their skin had become untouchable, encased in a shell that was a combination of dark and red eco. Nothing could penetrate it, not even Sig's Peace Maker. "So what do we do now?" asked Viridi, wheezing a bit from yelling for over an hour. "If they become immortal when they sleep, the only way to attack them is when they're awake," I deduced.

Only a little later did we arrive back at the Naughty Ottsel. There I was introduced to a strange new member of Pit's world that seemed to not only float in the air but also wore incredibly racy clothes. "I'm Pandora," she said, her voice surprisingly soft. "This isn't like you, Pandora,"Viridi suddenly blurted out. "Where's your usual flirtatious voice? You couldn't possibly have been faking that as well?" Pandora's eyes closed and her frown was imminent. "You obviously don't know me at all, oh Inadequate Goddess of Tantrums."

Viridi's voice then got very loud at the rude comment. "What is THAT supposed to mean?!" she wailed louder than a foghorn. "I am the goddess of calamity and trickery,Viridi," Pandora rebutted, "And that includes my cocky attitude. I was never that evil, nor was I at all a show-boater. What I really am is-" Suddenly, the face of Hades came on the communication device. "An ultra-shy, amazon-bodied pile of underwhelming appeal!" said the dark-faced god of the underworld, or at least that's what Pit called him.

"H-Hades!" Pandora stuttered, surprised at his sudden appearance. "I sense a presence about you, one even fouler than... certain enemies of our past..." said Seem, cryptic as ever. Being cloaked in face paint, precursor armor, and an overall mysterious atmosphere, Seem was a monk from the wasteland that, like Samos, spent his entire life searching for the truth about the Precursors. The beings that he referred to were the dark makers, foul pure blood precursors that were turned monstrous and evil by their exposure to dark eco, whom we swore never to talk about again. Since Daxter and Tess were both once humans, they were able to turn into Dark Dax and Dark Tess, though Tess never ever wanted to transform since her first and last time only a few days ago.

"Are you referring to the Dark Makers?" Hades asked, surprising all of us. "No need to look so surprised. But no need for surprise, since my powers surprisingly have no effect on those guys at all." Many of us exhaled a sigh of relief. "Now Pandora," Hades directed his attention towards the girl in blue. "You know better than I do that your powers are best used against enemies such as humans and annoying angels, right?" Pandora's face showed her unease. "You killed humans before?" Ashlynn asked angrily. "She was a great asset to me during my three year tyranny in our world. Sadly, she was only useful for replicating my minions. She could very well come back and join me anytime she wishes. Right, Pandy?"

Suddenly, Pandora's eyes furrowed and her teeth gritted. "What did you just call me?" she growled angrily. Everyone was surprised, but not Viridi and Hades. Seeing something we couldn't, she backed away and hid behind Sig and Kiera, Tess also joining in, hopping on her shoulder. "I called you Pandy. What's wrong? Don't you like that nickname anymore?" Following Hades's second question, Pandora started her yell fest, her voice even louder than Viridi's and Daxter's combined. She not only cussed him out, gave him the finger, and insulted him thoroughly, but also waved her hands after she was done. "Wha- What have you done?!" Hades exclaimed, surprised about something. "Did you not know that I was the one that gave you your massive frame?" she asked. "You will all suffer!" Hades yelled, cutting the transmission.

That left the whole lot of us in shock and awe, except for Viridi, who still hid behind Kiera and Sig. "Was he telling the truth?" asked Sig, keeping his distance. "It's not like I wanted to kill anyone," she exhaled, dropping her body down to the ground. "Hades is an extremely powerful being no matter what size he is. Should I have not killed anything for him, he would have just killed me for sport. I have little to no power against his." No one moved a muscle except Seem and Pecker, who went towards her and sat on the ground with her. "I can see your life is a long one, filled with sorrow, fear, and hatred..." Seem sighed, the first time anyone ever heard him do so. "No matter what you may have done in fear, it was that fear that caused you to do so." "So in order for you to be free, the fear must be disposed of first." Pecker said softly. "We need all the help we can get against Hades," Pandora sniffled, "and I won't hesitate to lend a hand."


	8. Ch8: A Lesson in Eco Channeling

Ch 8: A Lesson in Eco Channeling

After escorting Pandora to her room at Kiera's new racing garage at the northern end of Haven City, Pecker and Tess suggested that I go to meet a person even wiser than Pecker was. To be honest, I never expected a parrot-monkey hybrid to be able to talk so fluently. Of course, if he were in my world, he could very well join my Forces of Nature as a leader of the Cacaws.

"What does this person look like?" I asked, looking at Tess, who seemed to take a liking to my padded shoulder. "Onin is, in a word, mystical," she smiled. "She may be old, blind, and unable to walk or talk, but she knows almost everything there is to know about this world and the worlds beyond ours, due to her being an accomplished soothsayer." I didn't know if I was stunned or amazed. An old woman with debilitating senses that probably knew how I could have an advantage in this world? I tried to hope that it wasn't too good to be true.

When we finally arrived, I saw that her house was actually a green tent that looked like it had seen better days. "She lives in that?" I ask Pecker, wondering if she was a hermit. "That is her tent that she has had since she became omnipotent," the colorful bird mammal said. "She hates it when anyone insults it, so it would be best to not mention it." Chills went over my body. An omnipotent human never existed in my world, so I had to wonder if what he spoke was true.

Upon entering the tent, the dim candle lights and many different trinkets and doodads surrounded us as the form of Onin sat on the ground in a cross-legged fashion. She had long ears, like the rest of the humans here, blank, milk white eyes, and a long kimono of green and red patches. On her head was a large platter that seemed to stay situated even as Pecker flew over and sat on top of it. "I am Onin's interpreter, so I will tell you what she says," Pecker said. "No need, feathers," I smiled a bit. "I have a bit of practice in the field of soothsaying."

Onin then started to speak, a smile on her old, wrinkled face. "You are not from this world, that much I can sense just by your soul." I smiled and nodded my head. "I come from a world much different than this one, yes," I respond, surprising Tess a bit. "And I have a strange soul because I'm a goddess of nature." Onin smiled and continued. "I knew I sensed something strange about you. And you wish to know more about what eco is?" I was surprised. How did she know that? "Actually, yes. I am curious about all this talk of eco."

Onin then started to speak about the different types of eco and what powers they possessed. "Red eco channels the force of power within ourselves," she started. "Harnessing it's power, your attacking strength and defensive traits will be charged for more power. Yellow eco contains the power of long range combat. Harnessing it's power allows one to shoot concentrated projectiles at enemies from afar." "Okay," I say, trying to recollect the information. "red eco is strength at close range and yellow eco is long range. Right?" Tess and Pecker's mouths were wide open, amazed at how I was so easily able to interpret Onin. "You learn quickly, young goddess," Onin smiled.

She went on to talk about the other four kinds of eco. She spoke of how blue eco contained the essence of motion and how it made electronics power up and how channeling it made you run faster. How green eco contained the essence of life and that channeling it would heal damage to the user. How light eco, the rarest of all, had the essence of purity and could counter the effects of dark eco, the essence of evil and destruction. "It would be very dangerous for anyone impure to so much as touch dark eco," Onin went on to warn. "Only if one is pure of heart can dark eco not kill that individual. As I have seen from your coming, Pit is indefinitely pure enough to handle touching it, so long as it is but a small amount."

This new information scared me somewhat. Pit was pure of heart, sure, but that was only because his dark side, Dark Pit, was removed from him due to the mirror of truth in our world. I was surprised that his bad boy alter ego decided to stay behind and help Palutena, since he usually never joined sides. "As for how you and your friends get back to your world," Onin went on, capturing my full attention. "The catacombs accessible underneath the Palace contain not only a portal that could do the trick, but a few precursors that decided to make their home there. Ask them to set the coordinates and they would undoubtedly help you return to your world." I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you, Onin," I smiled, speaking in soothsayer for a change, further surprising Pecker. "You are much welcome, my child," she sooth-said back.


	9. Ch9: Spargus: Where Giant Rocks Attack!

\- Hi, me again. I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you've read this far and am very grateful for your reading. If you haven't yet noticed, I've been doing the chapters in correspondence to the order I picked of Kiera, Pit, Jak, Viridi. If you have noticed this, then congratulations! You are smarter than almost half of the world today! (I know the world is full of dumb ideas, which is why I enjoy laughing at the shows on Tru TV channel. Look it up!)-

Ch 9: Spargus: Where Giant Rocks Attack!

Flying directly into Spargus with Pandora, Pit, and Sig, I knew we were in for a rumble. If it wasn't against the war-trodden people of the Spargus warriors, it would most likely be the Metal Heads. There was something odd about all of them now. Unlike Jak's previous adventures, where I'd thought he'd seen all of them, more and more Metal Heads were coming about, each one looking from the wierd to the absolute terrifying. Just on the way here Pit had to shoot down some human-looking monsters he called Metal Sirens and some strange giant flying turtles he called Metal Vaklooms he had to melee them to the pool of poison below us.

"Hallo short poppies!" said none other than the unwelcoming committee known as Kliever. "I thought you'd wanna 'ave a go at these 'ere Metal Heads! Them pests are ruinin' my chances of beatin' you guys's sharp shootin' score!" I could only imagine what Daxter would say back for antagonistic reasons. Kliever was a veteran warmonger with a bald head, blonde beard, and battle armor that could strike intimidation in almost anyone. He loved racing and shooting things, which hurt his ego when Dax and Jak beat his scores in both. He's been trying to beat them ever since.

"Wow!" Pit said, looking up at the massive hulk that was Kliever. "You look even stronger than Magnus!" Confusion swept on all our faces except for Pandora, who just smiled. "What in the bleedin' skull is a Magnus?" Kliever asked, not at all batting questionable eyes at his white wings or Pandora's levitation. "Only the strongest human swordsman of all time! In my world at least," Pit smiled. "Heh, I thought I smelled other-worlders around here," said a strangely familiar voice. One look behind me and I was stunned. Though I'd only heard of him and his tragic death, looking straight at us was Damas, the leader of Spargus. I tried to talk, but all that came out were unintelligible blurbs. "I don't blame you for being baffled, Missy," said Jak's formerly dead father. "I too couldn't believe it when I was brought back. All thanks go to your three allies. Their entrance somehow revived me from the depths of death."

I look over at Pandora and Pit, who just shrugged their shoulders in confusion. "Jak will be so happy to see you!" I smile, just as a giant mass of rock came shooting down and barely missed Damas. "Oh no!" Pit exclaimed, noticing the dark skin and the skull gem before anyone else. "Dang it Hades!" said Viridi suddenly, in all of our heads. The rock then got up and revealed a large face, arms, and stumpy legs. "Aw, don't you like the gift?" said Hades who, just like Viridi, talked in our heads. "Guys! Be very careful! That is a Metal Cragalanche, one of MY soldiers that that jerk Hades somehow copied!"

Then the battle started. Pit shot first, shooting arrows directly at the large mass of rock, seeming to not phase it one bit. "I'll try to distract him," he said with a grunt. "Meanwhile, you guys go to his backside and see if there is a weak spot." Doing just as he said, Kliever, Pandora, Damas, and I ran towards his back and notice a small but bright purple hole in his posterior. "If there's a hole in his butt, shoot it!" Viridi said. Kliever and Pandora shot first, their shots exploding as they combined in the hole. Cragalanche started to crack a bit as Sig and I blasted some Peace Maker shots and then, something unexpected. The rock monster suddenly pounded the ground by just jumping up and down and opened up a crater directly underneath us. "Everyone get close to me NOW!" Pandora shouted. The moment we did so within at least three seconds, the ground exploded in a fiery inferno.

I thought we were all dead, my eyes closed so as not to see where I was. "You can settle down Kiera," Pandora giggled, surprising me. Opening my eyes, I saw the ground completely torn up and all four of us were in a strange blue shield, hovering above a now blown up Cragalanche. "Silly rock self-destructed. Good thing Pit got warped into Pandora's shield by Viridi's magic," Damas smiled. I was still a tad confused. He apparently knew their names, though no introduction had been given. "How do you know my name?" Pit asked for me, as if he read my mind exactly. "I could hear Viridi's voice in my head as if she were around," he said. "She told me that my coming back must be because of her power surging before she was finished going through the rift. Another thing she said is that, most likely, once you all leave, I would just go back to being dead."


	10. Ch10: Precursor Assistance

Ch 10: Precursor Assistance

"I still can't believe it," Damas said as Kiera told him about Jak's origins. "Jak, the best wastelander I'd ever seen, is my son? But how did he grow up into adulthood so quickly?" "Because, through many events, Jak's younger self traveled back in time to grow up and came back to this time when he was of age," Kiera smiled. "And I thought I'd seen it all. From Metal Heads, to evil Barons, to Dark Makers, to being brought back from the dead." I somehow had to wonder what else he could have been through.

Just as I thought that though, our location closed in fast. "There it is!" Kiera exclaimed, vibrant and bright. "The Precursor Temple. If we can secure that, I'm sure we can get some help from the Precursors themselves." I still had to wonder about the Precursors. If they really were as powerful as everyone said they were, how come they were two foot tall rodents that could talk? The hellcat started to descend as I tried to figure it out, snapping me from my daze. "Be careful, Pit," Pandora sighed, putting her hand out in front of her, her eyes closed. If I knew her, she was sensing the depths of the temple for the positions of enemies. "There are a multitude of underworld Metal Heads here."

After getting out of the hellcat and venturing inside the temple, a bunch of small enemies in the form of Metal Reapettes flew out at us, all soon disposed of by Sig's very powerful Peace Maker gun. "That gun is pretty cool," I admitted. "You should see some of the trophies I bagged over the years, chili pepper!" Sig boasted. Descending further into the temple, we defeated Metal Komaytos, Metal Porcuspines, and even a dangerous Metal Clubberskull, which almost crushed Damas with it's overwhelming power.

"That monster was tough!" Sig said, admitting his amazement at the resilience of the underworld's fiercest foe. "But not as tough as us, yes?" said a different voice, one that was soft and small. Suddenly, a door opened up from the side of the lengthy passages and revealed three platforms with three strange fur balls on them. One was chubby and had a long staff, one looked chilled out, and one had a strange hat that covered up his eyes, but not his dopey smile. Each of them also wore a toga, one that seemed reminiscent of the one I wore. "We precursors have been expecting your arrival, young Pit of Skyworld," said the chubby one, apparently the owner of the soft voice.

"You know me?" I ask, as equally dumbfounded as everyone else. "Where do you think we got the ideas for togas as clothes? The laundromat?" Upon hearing the words, the one with the helmet guffawed an awkward laugh. "That was a good one," he said, his voice sounding even weirder than Thanatos's. "Dude, we, like, totally gave your world the ideas of hot springs and marble columns," said the chilled out one, now sounding more like a hippie than a cool guy. "Anyway," the chubby one started once again, "Your coming here was to offer us assistance to clear out our temple of Metal Heads, correct?"

After explaining that we were in an all out war with Hades of the underworld, the chubby precursor nodded and responded quickly. "If you are going after Hades, your best bet is to kill him in this world, therefore severing his tie with your world and assuring he would never come back again." Both Pandora and I gulped at this, and I knew Viridi did as well, since I could hear her breathing in my head. "As for you, Pandora, Pit, and Viridi," the precursor said once more, "You should all tread lightly, for you are also at risk just as much as Hades is. One death and you won't come back." This new information didn't surprise us, but it frightened us all the same. "We shall give you what little strength we have to offer, so long as you use it to battle with Hades in the newly rebuilt Metal Head Nest, atop the abandoned factory." Nodding as the power overcame us, we all said "thank you" as if we were triplets.


	11. Ch11: Heart of the Nest

-Hi again! I'm afraid the time has come that I ask for reviews. It doesn't have to be a lengthy one, but if anyone could offer me any reviews at all, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much and enjoy the remainder of the story! (It will end at chapter 16.)-

Ch 11: Heart of the Nest

After a good night's rest on both fronts, it was time to attack the Metal Head Nest, the lair of Hades. "Does everyone know the drill?" I ask the team, including Damas who I still couldn't believe was alive. "Daxter and I will deal with the entrance to the Nest with high grade explosives," Tess smiled. "Ashelin, Sig and I will stay outside of the nest and shoot at any Metal Heads that come about," Torn said in his gruff voice. "And finally," Pit started up, "Pandora, Viridi, Jak, Damas, and I will enter the nest and clear out a path for more allies to attack." "Okay, then!" I smile, pointing to the factory atop the hill. "Let's go destroy some Metal Heads!"

After Dax and Tess exploded the entrance in a flurry of debris, the Metal Heads started to pour out of the nest. "Blow up them Metal Heads!" Kliever shouted from the horizon, flying into the fray in his own hellcat of spikes and flames. Fighting through the Metal Porcuspines and Metal Komaytos, Pit and the rest of our group threw ourselves into the entrance to the nest. "Come on, Jak," said Daxter, his deep voice meaning he decided to transform. "It's time to show these monkeys who's boss!"

With Dark Dax at our side, we all stormed the nest, defeating baddies of all sizes and shapes, even a giant version of a Metal Mantis that was just as fast as it's smaller self. "How great it pains me to see you all squirm!" said Hades in our heads as we headed for a door. "Do you really think that I would let you find me this easily?" The door then opened to reveal not Hades, but a giant Metal Head with a massive frame and a shape of a human heart. It's color was a dark purple and it had a single eye that looked an awful lot like a hole. "Introducing, Metal Hades's Heart!" And with that, the way back became blocked by falling debris.

The giant heart then started to move, Daxter chasing after it before I could get a chance to stop him. "Time to get yours!" he cackled, still having trouble controlling his Dark form. After a few punches from Daxter, the heart suddenly turned red and roared like we landed the final blow. "Get out of it's way Daxter!" Pit yelled, but it was too late. The over-sized heart slammed Daxter all the way across the room and right into the door, creating an opening for Kliever and Sig to join in. "Ow..." Daxter groaned as the heart returned to "normal." "If you deal enough damage to it, it becomes invincible and won't hesitate to run you over with the force of a tank!" Pit warned, a little late.

Kliever then chuckled and charged up his Plasmite RPG gun. After a few seconds, the volatile mine flew from the gun's mouth and landed directly in the heart's hole-shaped eye. "Three... Two... One!" Kliever counted down, the bomb exploding a second later. The explosion hadn't killed it, but the fact that he aimed for it's weak spot made the heart's skull gem completely visible. "Time to destroy this abomination!" I heard a deepened female voice growl.

As if on cue, the swift Dark Tess came barging through the door and dug her giant claws right into the gem's center. The heart tried to move, but Tess was somehow much stronger than it was. Her dark brown fur and now black hair were soon covered with blue goo as the heart exploded into bits. "Ewww! Gross!" she exclaimed, her normal attitude still intact. "I'm all covered in giant heart blood! I'm gonna have to shower three times in row to get it all off!"

Hades voice soon returned, but it wasn't a nonchalant voice. His growl was imminent as he started his yelling. "You think that just because you beat that thing means you've won?! I WILL have the last laugh! Pretty soon I shall send in a barrage of Viridi-copied reset bombs! You can't stop it, unless you destroy me in three days! And, last I checked, I am invincible!" His laughter resonated in our heads as Viridi butted in. "The only way we can possibly stop him, according to Onin, is by making a weapon that can harness every type of eco into one concentrated mass. I've already got Kiera putting it together and I'm helping her out. Just hang in there and we'll be able to destroy Hades for good!"


	12. Ch12: A Gun and a Leaked Secret

Ch 12: A Gun and a Leaked Secret

"Are you kidding us?" asked Daxter on the communicator, as loud as ever. "We have to find light eco for the weapon to work, fuzzy!" I yell back, trying not to use telepathy in case Hades would eavesdrop on us. "Listen, if we don't stop Hades within these next three days, the reset bombs will destroy everything! We need at least one cluster of light eco, which, according to Kiera, is readily available in the Precursor temple. Just ask Jak where the vents are and get to work." I didn't expect the rodent to understand the severity of the situation, but I was surprised by his response. "You'd just better hope he doesn't have any Metal Monsters there."

"Viridi, hand me the gyro blade, would ya?" Kiera asked, catching my attention. Looking around the ground for it, I found the strange metal ring that had six blades jutting out from each end of it. "What are you gonna do with this?" I ask, handing it to her. I still didn't want to blow my cover about my previous hatred and cruelty against humans, since I knew they would kill me should they find out. "This is what will convert the eco colors into rainbow eco which, according to the Precursors, can be used to turn any solid item into purest air. If this baby won't stop Hades, I don't know what will!"

I was in shock that Kiera was capable of making a weapon so powerful. If what she said was true, Hades would surely cower in fear at the strength of such a weapon. "Viridi, can I ask you something?" Kiera asked, still wrenching on the blades. "Sure," I smile, trying to hide my jealousy. "Is it true that you had a vendetta against humans as well as killed some?" Her question seemed to stop me in time, surprising me fully. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" I say quickly, knowing I couldn't escape the consequences. "Hades visited all of our minds while we slept and showed us the destruction caused by your reset bombs," she sighed.

My fear was now anger once I heard the name "Hades." "I understand why you wouldn't tell us, but not everyone trusts you now," she continued. "Ashelin absolutely hates anyone that lies to her and Kliever said that you're lucky that he's in Spargus right now. Sig and Rayne are neutral about it and Tess was trying her absolute best to defend your case." The only name that caught my attention from her speech was Tess's. "Tess did that for me?" I asked, a bit shaken still. "She sees you as a role model to her, something she hasn't had in a while." My heart skipped a beat at that when she changed the subject abruptly. "Hand me the cluster container, please?"

A little upset that she decided to change subjects, I find the strange disk with six extended spheres on it and pushed it over to Kiera. "Viridi," Kiera said, her voice softer than before. "I know what it feels like to be an outcast, especially considering that you are from a different world. When I came here from the past, everyone frightened me and the different areas of the world I once knew were all but vanished. If it hadn't been for Jak and Daxter's heroism, I'd still be full of worry." "Where are you going with this?" I asked, growing impatient from her soliloquies. "When the going gets tough, that means that you yourself need to toughen up," she smiled as she wrenched the container into the side of the gun. "Tess thinks of you as a mother figure, Viridi. And if that doesn't sound like a friend, I don't know what does."


	13. Ch13: The Dark Eco Sage

Ch 13: The Dark Eco Sage

"Where do you think you're going?" Viridi asked after Jak and the others arrived with the light eco. "I'm going to see the Dark Eco Sage, Tym, the only one who can successfully put dark eco into a solid form," I informed her. Viridi's frown was obvious, but she just motioned her hand for me to leave, as if I needed to have her permission to do so. I guess I had to play along, since she WAS a goddess.

Though Tym was originally from the Brink, he ended up joining our group to protect to eco core from the Aeropans, a group of people that wanted it's power for themselves. Upon their demise, however, Tym decided to hitch a ride back to Haven City with our group. And by hitch a ride, I mean hang on to the bottom of the hellcat and staying there until we landed, much to mine and Jak's surprise. He may have been immune to dark eco for unknown reasons, but he certainly wasn't without his craziness.

Tym's house, that he got as a deal by Ashelin and me, was actually the old racing garage that was destroyed during the war between the Dark Makers. He said he liked it, since it reminded him a bit about his time spent at the Brink. He even decided to resume his research on dark eco there, since there were plenty of vents that flowed the goop around the area. It only took a two minute mini cruiser ride to reach the place, at which point I exited and walked up to the destroyed door.

Tym was working in my old hangar when he noticed me, his crazy specks going perfectly with his crazy nature. "Hey,hey,hey! It's my old buddy's girl!" he said with a chuckle. "This mean you want to talk to me about work, or about bots? Cause I've been workin' on a new one to help me-" "Actually, I need you to come to the gun course to help move some dark eco into a weapon," I say, trying to change the subject before he lost interest. "What kind of gun ya makin' to use dark eco? A beefed up Peace Maker?" he asked, taking the bait. "A weapon that will fire a blast of rainbow eco."

Tym gasped at my mentioning rainbow eco and then squealed with the voice of a kid who got his first toy. "My dream is gonna come true!" he cheered, running past me and jumping in a beat up racing car that I left for him as a mode of transportation. "I'm finally gonna work with the ultimate eco!" and with that he zoomed away towards the city, me following close behind.

Tym started to slow down and let me take the lead as we hit the seaport area. "Umm... where is the gun course again?" smiling I made a right to the buildings lining the street and stopped at the one that was near a section of wall. After we both parked, I heard the sound of shooting in the gun course, followed by a delightfully cheery voice of Viridi. "Take that! And that! Haha! I can do this for hours!" Tym scratched his head at the new voice who I saw got into a small amount of the foul dark ooze that was still in large supply at the back of the room.

Tym noticed it before me, though, and quickly gathered the leakage into a cluster and put it into a spare jar for the time being. Just then, the door to the end of the gun course opened to reveal a happy Viridi with a hand darkened with dark eco, yet slowly shrinking. "VIRIDI!" I yell, running over to her in a panic. "What were you thinking?! You don't know what dark eco can do to you!" Viridi just looked at me like I was confused. "Do you think I'd be touching it for real?" she asked, her arm now completely healed of the darkness. "A goddess like me is completely unaffected by this stuff. In fact, it actually raised my attack power to unbelievable potency! I can hold my own in battle now, should anyone decide to attack us!"

Tym was trying to grasp the situation as he tried to decipher the words Viridi had said. Suddenly, his expression changed to show surprise, since no one could see his eyes behind his "unique" eye wear. "That must mean that you're from the Icarus World! Never thought I'd be helpin' out one of you folk, before!" Viridi and I were obviously dumbfounded that he knew about Viridi, let alone the NAME of her world. "You know my world?" she asked, her eyes big and mouth agape. "I know all 'bout different worlds, Missy!" he smiled. "I've even been to your world before, just barely returnin' to this'un in time!" Viridi now locked eyes with him and tried to see something I couldn't. She didn't have much trouble doing so, since she and him were practically identical in height. "So, you know that Hades is here and that's why we're building this gun?" she asked, stupidly. "That sounds problematic, but rainbow eco is a sure way to defeat one so full of darkness like him!" he said.


	14. Ch14: A Tracker Trap

Ch 14: A Tracker Trap

"Okay Viridi, what's the status on the gun?" I asked during the meeting. Everyone glared at Viridi, hoping for a response to either that question or about her previous hatred for humanity. "The gun only needs to be aimed at Hades and shot," she said proudly, "the only problem is finding him in the first place..." Torn went up to the goddess and put out a hand. Inside it was a strange device that seemed to be both small and durable. "What's this?" she asked, trying to think as to what it was. "It's a radar I found inside some Metal Head armor," Torn said, his voice gruff as ever. "It shows Hades location on it and it says that he's at the Brink."

Everyone gasped at this as Viridi and I scratched our heads. "What is the Brink?" I ask, confused. "It's the edge of our world, and the home of the eco core," Kiera noted. "We need to get him here and away from the brink. And I think I know just how to do it..." Suddenly, Kiera rushed over to Viridi, Pandora, and me and pointed in our direction. "These guys say that Hades is a bit stuck up and cares deeply about his appearance," she smiled. "So all you guys have to do is use telepathy to insult him as much as possible so he comes here out in the open!"

Pandora shivered at the very thought about insulting Hades. If there was one thing Hades was known for, it was his ability to destroy anyone who would dare mock his appearance. "You do realize he could kill the three of us in an instant, right?" Viridi rebutted. "That's why you'll be using these," Tess said, tossing us each a set of armor. "These were taken from a Metal Armin after we defeated it. It's completely invulnerable to any and all attacks, even Kliever's Supernova. It should protect you from his attacks, no matter how strong they are."

Looking at Pandora and Viridi, we all knew it was as good a plan as any. "We'll do it!" Viridi said, putting the armor on over her top. Pandora and I followed her example and soon, all three of us were wearing unfashionable armor suited for combat. "Go outside while I ready the weapon," Kiera ordered, "and make nasty comments like no tomorrow!"

Once the three of us were outside, Viridi used her telepathy immediately, her eyes glowing just like Palutena's when she did so. "Yo! Haze-Dee! Where are you?" she started, a smile coming across my face. After all, it was the first time ever she'd be able to insult anyone as much as she wanted. "What did you just call me?" Hades asked, in his calm demeanor. "Haze-Dee," Viridi sneered, "and that name isn't even accurate enough to depict your gross factor!" "I never thought you'd resort to name calling, rose bud," Hades said with ease. "You're so ugly, you make a Clubberskull look like a princess!" Pandora yelled, her eyes glowing a soft blue. "Oh, is that so..." Hades said, a growl evident.

"And, if you ever got married and had kids, their names would be Princess, Sugarplum, and Froufrou!" I yelled, knowing he could hear me without telepathy. "Oh NOW you've done it!" Hades yelled, his calm demeanor now gone. "You will all DIE by MY hand!" Pandora already had her eyes closed, locating Hades's location with her own powers. "He's coming here at mach speeds of five hundred mph," she said, readying her stance. "Kiera! He took the bait! Get that thing ready," Viridi said in the radio so as not to alert Hades. "Got it!" she said. In only a matter of minutes, Hades image soon came above us. "Okay, Pit," Viridi said, "time to fly up there with Pandora! I'll deal with him from the ground. Just stall for now."


	15. Ch15: The Battle With Hades!

Ch 15: The Battle with Hades!

Seeing as how I could only shoot from the ground, I knew that there was one way that I could attack efficiently from my position. "Daxter, you deal with the ground troops with the others," I told my buddy, putting on the last piece of armor obtained from the Armin. "I'm going Light Jak!" Soon, just as Hades readied an attack, I activated flash freeze and slowed time down to a snail's pace.

Next, I activated Light Flight and flew off the ground and up onto the Hades's back, his reaction starting to speed up as I quickly changed into dark Jak and started to slice away at his limbs. "AAHH!" he yelled as I tore off his left arm. "Don't get too cocky, boy! I can regrow anything you detach!" Then, just as he said, his arm started to grow back into place like a lizard's. "Jak! Keep him occupied while I ready the secret weapon!" Viridi said in my head. Her voice sounded a bit distorted, since I was in my Dark form still. "Get off of me!" Hades yelled, whipping his body around and shaking my grip. I soon collided with the top of a building, shaken, but not stirred.

"Take some hearts, Haze-Dee!" Pandora yelled, shooting large blue hearts at the dark god. All of them connected, but they seemed to have little effect on him. "Poor, little Pandora! Your magic is far outclassed by MINE!" he yelled, releasing a large laser beam towards Pandora's location. I didn't expect anyone to be able to survive that, but I soon heard her distinctive voice. "But your magic is far outclassed by MY armor!" she taunted, a treasure chest appearing and opening above his head. The projectiles that emerged from the box literally drilled holes into Hades's skin and even made little craters in the cobblestone street below. "Why, YOU!" Before Hades could attack next, a large projectile of blinding light hit him in the back.

The voice I heard next stunned me. "Time I started to help you guys out!" said a very cocky Viridi, her legs rising high and turning into an assortment of vines. Her hand was cloaked in a deep white, which meant she had learned how to control light eco. "Get away, Viridi! It's too dangerous!" I heard Pit yell as he fired a few Peace Maker shots at Hades's legs, to no effect. "Time I got rid of that yapper of a mouth of yours!" Hades yelled, dashing over to her and grabbing her in a death grip. "Get off of me!" she yelled, struggling to no effect. "That armor may protect your body, but your heads are ripe for the picking!" I heard Viridi's gulp from my head yards away. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard a distorted female voice say. Suddenly, just as Hades was moving in for the kill, Dark Tess jumped down from a tower above them and sliced at Hades's head and arms so viciously that he let go of his grip on Viridi just to make it stop.

"Jak!" I heard Kiera say, seeing her from below. In her hands was a completed Rainbow Blaster, the gun she and Viridi had been working on for all this time. "Shoot him now while Tess is preoccupying him! Hurry! The bombs will drop in only two minutes!" Jumping down from the house, I see that Tess had successfully sliced off his arms and his head that just disintegrated into thin air. "NOW! Viridi yelled as Tess jumped off of Hades. Within seconds, the blast occurred, piercing Hades's entire body with a colorful array of dazzling hues. "NYAAAAAHH!" he exclaimed as the blast engulfed him. "Beaten again... and this time... forever..." His voice was silenced as the first reset bomb became visible. It disintegrated along with the evil god.


	16. Ch16: The Sad Goodbye

Ch 16: The Sad Goodbye

"Are you really leaving?" I heard Tess ask us as we traveled to the catacombs. According to Pit, the precursors that lived there would be able to return us to our own world. Tess was the only one who wanted us to stay. "I'm afraid so, Tess," I sigh, spotting a rose from across the ravine. "Stop the vehicle, please," I asked Rayne, her putting the brakes on soon after. I jumped out and ran for the beautiful flower. Tess just gazed at it with awe. "Here, Tess. I want you to have this as a present." Channeling just a bit of my power into it, the rose sparkled with a pure red glint. "This rose, like our friendship, will never wilt. Whenever you feel lonely, look at this rose and think of me."

Tess smiled, though tears rolled down her furry face. "I-I don't know what to say..." she said through sobs. "Your mind says it already," I smile, placing my hands on her temples. "You really don't want me to leave. But don't worry, Tess. I've already made Pit and Pandora agree to come here every summer to hang out with everyone." Tess's demeanor changed slightly. "Really?" "I'm dead serious."

Soon after our talk we reached the entrance to the catacombs, a strange portal directly to the left of the large tunnel. "The leader of the precursors put that there to make it easier for humans to enter the catacombs without going down the death route, as Jak calls it," said Kiera, carrying Pit and Pandora in her vehicle. Rayne parked us and jumped through the portal first, followed by the rest of us in suit. Then things got wierd.

The surroundings all were like the inside of a metal ball, the columns and platforms coated in a glistening copper shine. The place was illuminated by multiple lights that were placed perfectly on the columns and the floor. And in front of us were at least ten different precursors, with one in particular looking different than all the others. Instead of light orange fur and wearing a toga, he had on a dress shirt, black bow tie, thick eyebrows, and a light brown fur color instead of bright orange. "Well, well. I thought you were with Kliever, Vegar," said Kiera with a mocking tone in her voice. "I just wanted to get away from that guy, since he made multiple threats about saying I could be a 'tasty treat,'" he said.

"We have already prepared the portal for your departure," said a female precursor in the back. "And remember, should you ever wish to come back, just use the same portal you took in your world." With a smile, Pit and Pandora thanked the group for everything and headed for the portal with me following behind. "Viridi, wait!" I heard Tess say behind me. Tears were strewn on her face as she pulled me in for a hug. "Do you swear that you'll come back to visit?" she asked. "With all my heart, my fuzzy friend Tess," I smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "Viridi!" Pit called, directing my attention. "I'm coming," I smiled, ending the hug. "I'll see you soon, okay Tess?" I asked, looking at her as I walked over to the portal. "I won't forget what you've done for us!" she smiled. I then took hold of Pit's and Pandora's hands and the three of us jumped through the portal.

Epilogue: The very next summer, Viridi and the others traveled back to Jak's world just as they promised, this time with some other friends joining. Tess jumped for joy upon seeing Viridi again and Pit announced that Palutena, his wife to be, had come with them as well as Phosphora of Viridi's world and a new ally in Medusa, who, though scary to look at, was actually on good terms once again. They all played tip the yakkow, they had lemonade drinking contests at Daxter's Naughty Ottsel, and they even got to shoot some Metal Heads that they found in the wasteland. And, just as Damas said, he had left for the afterlife once they left, just like the first time they did so. This would go on for a long time and many years to come.

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
